Look At Me
by miichan mch
Summary: Tetsuya hanya ingin Akashi melihatnya sebagai Orang yang sudah dewasa, bukan adik kecil yang selalu harus di jaga .
1. chapter 1

Memendam rasa itu memang menyusahkan. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah sahabat baik kakakmu sendiri. Seperti yang dirasakan Tetsuya selama ini. Dia selama ini menyukai Akashi Seijuurou yang tak lain adalah teman Kakaknya saat berada di SMA Rakuzan . Tetsuya sudah mengaguminya sejak pertama kali kakaknya membawanya ke rumah dan berlanjut hingga mereka kuliah bahkan sampai sekarang saat masing-masing dari mereka bekerja di perusahaan hingga Akashi sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh orang tua Tetsuya. Semakin menyedihkan karena Akashi hanya menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri .

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi**

 **AU**

 **Typo**

.

.

.

Hari ini pun sama seperti sebelumnya Akashi datang kerumah Tetsuya yang sudah dianggap rumahnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengacak-acak rambutku Sei-nii."

Ucap Tetsuya cemberut karena rambutnya di acak-acak Akashi. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang mengacak rambutnya, namun Akashi tidak peduli dan tetap sering melakukannya . Alasannya karena Tetsuya sangat menggemaskan .

"Selamat malam bibi."

"Selamat malam, Sei-kun. Hari ini pulang cepat ya."

Ibu Tetsuya menyambut dengan hangat. Seperti menyambut Chihiro saat pulang kerja. Bagi orang tua Tetsuya , Akashi tak ada bedanya dengan anak kedua mereka.

"Iya, hari ini tidak ada rapat jadi aku langsung pulang."

"Kalau begitu langsung saja ke ruang makan."

"Baiklah, bibi masak apa hari ini.?"

"Masak sup tofu kesukaan Sei-kun."

Akashi memang sering berkunjung kerumah Tetsuya alasannya karena dia ingin makan masakan buatan ibu Tetsuya . Wajar saja karena ibu Akashi sudah lama meninggal sedangkan ayahnya menetap di Kyoto.

"Wah, aku senang sekali ."

"Sebenarnya yang anak Kaa-san itu siapa ? Kenapa memasak makanan ke sukaan Sei-nii ?"

Gerutu Tetsuya pada ibunya.

Akashi memeluk ibu Tetsuya. "Memang kenapa ? Aku kan memang anak kesayangannya ."

"Tidak boleh, kalau ada Sei-nii kasih Sayang Kaa-san jadi berkurang. " Balas Tetsuya yang juga ikut memeluk ibunya.

Sementara itu si ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua yang kekanakan . Yah berapapun usiamu ketika bersama ibu kita akan kembali seperti menjadi anak kecil.

"Kalian suka sekali bertengkar, Tet-chan tolong bantu Kaa-san siapkan mangkuk."

"Sei-kun duduk lah dengan tenang."

"Baik."

"Chi-chan, besok pulang kan ?"

"Kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai nii-san bilang akan pulang besok, tapi jika belum selesai dia akan menelpon lagi."

Ucap Tetsuya sambil menata mangkuk dan sendok di atas meja.

"Oh begitu."

Makan malam hari ini hanya ada mereka bertiga . Ayah Tetsuya sedang bertugas di luar negeri sedangkan Chihiro juga ada pekerjaan di Fukuoka.

"Tetsuya, apa kau sudah punya pacar ?"

Tanya Akashi saat mereka sudah selesai makan malam.

"Memang kenapa kalau punya pacar ?"

"Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku dan Chihiro dulu , biar kami tahu apakah di orang yang layak untukmu atau tidak."

"Yang ada dia akan lari duluan karena takut dengan kalian ."

Tetsuya merasakan kedua pipinya di cubit dengan gemas.

"Sakit Sei-nii."

Ujar Tetsuya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Asal kau tahu, kau itu adalah adik kesayangan kami, jadi tidak boleh sembarang pria mendekatimu."

"Tetap saja nanti aku akan tetap menjadi single , Sei-nii aku sudah lulus kuliah , aku bahkan sudah mengajar di TK. Kalian bisa seenaknya ganti pacar sedangkan aku ? Dekat orang lain saja tidak boleh. Pokoknya aku tidak akan bilang apapun pada kalian. "

Ucap Tetsuya yang kesal dengan sikap overprotektif kedua kakaknya . Sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak punya pacar. Bagaimana mau punya pacar kalau selama ini hatinya telah tertambat pada Akashi .

"Sei-nii sendiri sekarang siapa pacarnya ?"

Tanya Tetsuya mengalihkan Pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah ?"

Wajah Tetsuya terlihat antusias.

"Dasar, senang sekali tahu aku sendirian."

'Tentu saja, berarti aku masih punya kesempatan.'

Batin Tetsuya dalam hatinya. Walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil tapi takdir manusia siapa yang tahu ?.

"Sei-nii, apa menurutmu aku masih anak -anak. ?"

"Tentu saja, selamanya kau adalag adik kecil kesayanganku"

Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah. "Tapi aku sudah 23 tahun Sei-nii, sudah pantas untuk menjalani hubungan serius."

"Kau bicara seperti itu seperti sudah punya calon saja."

"Ya kalau sudah ada kenapa tidak ?"

Akashi seketika tersedak tehnya.

"Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih ? Seperti apa dia ? Bawa dia ke sini secepatnya." Ucap Akashi bertubi-tubi.

"Dia orang yang baik , dia pintar , tampan dan sangat menyayangiku ."

Wajah Akashi berubah serius dan menatap Tetsuya intens. Lalu memegang kedua bahu Tetsuya.

"Dengar Tetsuya, Kau harus segera memperkenalkan dia kepada kami dahulu ."

Dalam diamnya Tetsuya tatapannya menerawang jauh.

' _Dia itu kau Sei-nii, kapan kau menyadari perasaanku ? Sampai kapan kau terus menganggap ku anak kecil dan melihatku sebagai Tetsuya yang sudah dewasa ?'_

Batin Tetsuya miris.

.

.

TK Kiseki mendadak heboh. Para guru dan karyawan sekolah membicarakan seorang calon donatur yang katanya seorang artis terkenal .

Tetsuya pun juga tak mau ikut ketinggalan mencari informasi, tak dipungkiri dia juga pensaran dengan orang dermawan yang mau repot datang ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar siapa tahu bisa menarik perhatiannya dan melupakan Sei-nii yang tak kunjung membalas cintanya.

Betapa Terkejutnya Tetsuya ketika melihat orang itu di aula.

Orang itu bukanlah orang asing untuknya. Kise Ryouta adalah temannya saat masih di SMP Teiko. Memang sejak dulu dia sudah berkarir menjadi model, walaupun begitu dia tidak sungkan untuk bergabung dengan tim basket, bakatnya pun juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Yang Tetsuya ingat , begitu lulus SMA Kise pindah ke Luar Negeri untuk merintis karir sebagai artis Internasional .

"Aku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal ."

Ucap Kise dengan sopan. Tak usah mengenalkan diripun semua orang sudah tahu siapa dia .

"Mulai sekarang Kise-san adalah donatur di Sekolah kita."

Ucap Kiyoshi sang kepala sekolah .

"Terima kasih Kise-san, kau baik sekali ." Giliran Satsuki yang menyampaikamenyampaikannyan rasa terima kasih.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna ,lagi pula aku suka pada anak kecil."

Teriakan histeris menggema semakin kencang di ruang rapat. Manakala mereka tahu Kise bukan hanya tampan dan baik hati tapi juga penyayang anak-anak. Benar-benar pasangan impian. Kalau boleh jujur Tetsuya juga menaruh rasa kagum pada Kise. Tak hanya berbakat tapi bukan orang sombong seperti orang kaya pada umumnya. Sudah Kaya, tampan dan baik hati. Sungguh kandidat yang sangat layak untuk _move on_ sebenarnya. Tapi Tetsuya ragu apakah Kise masih mengingatnya karena mereka sudah lama tidak saling komunikasi.

"Tapi boleh aku minta tolong jangan sebarkan informasi apapun tentang keberadaanku di sini.?"

"Tentu saja Kise-san kami akan menjaga privasi anda tetap aman ."

.

Tetsuya berjalan keluar dari ruang aula. Pertemuan para guru dan perwakilan dari keluarga Kise telah selesai beberapa saat lalu .

"Kurokochi. "

Tetsuya tak menyangka artis terkenal seperti Kise akan menyapanya. Dia pikir Kise tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kau , benar-benar Kise-kun ?"

"Ah, Kurokochi jahat sekali melupakanku ssu."

Tetsuya segera mengibaskan tangannya .

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, begitu rupanya . Kau sudah lama mengajar di sini ?"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian melewat koridor.

"Baru satu tahun ini, setelah lulus kuliah aku langsung bekerja di sini. "

"Kau pasti senang cita-citamu tercapai."

"Iya, kau benar Kise-kun."

Tetsuya menjawab dengan senyuman yang tulus . Membayangkan cita-citanya yang tercapai .

Sejak Kise menjadi donatur di Sekolah Tetsuya, mereka berdua menjadi akrab. Beberapa kali Kise mengajak Tetsuya makan siang. Meskipun harus meluangkan waktu diantara jadwal keartisan yang padat dan harus menyamar agar tidak diikuti penggemar. Bahkan jika tidak sibuk Kise mengantar Tetsuya pulang kerumahnya. Keberadaan Kise sukses mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya menjadi tidak kesepian karena sudah dua Minggu Akashi melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Eropa.

Jika begini jalannya untuk melupakan Akashi akan terbuka lebar . Tetsuya paham jika berpacaran dengan artis memiliki banyak resiko tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagipula mereka adalah teman sejak SMP sedikit banyak Tetsuya lebih kenal Kise dari siapapun.

Tapi apakah Tetsuya sudah menyukai pria berambut kuning itu dan melupakan perasaannya pada Akashi ? Sayangnya tidak. Ternyata hatinya masih setia mendambakan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar Tetsuya ?"

Baru saja Tetsuya memikirkannya, sekarang sosoknya sudah ada di depan Tetsuya.

"Sei-nii sudah pulang ?"

"Hm, ini untukmu."

Akashi memberikan bungkusan kepada Tetsuya .

"Terimakasih Sei-nii."

Mata Tetsuya berbinar melihat isi bungkusan yang ternyata makanan serba Vanilla yang Akashi bawa langsung dari Swiss.

"Apa tadi kau di antar seseorang ?" Tanya Akashi yang penasaran karena tadi melihat ada mobil asing berpapasan dengannya dirumah Tetsuya .

"Iya."

"Apa dia pacarmu ?!"

"Itu Rahasia."

Tetsuya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Diikuti Akashi yang sibuk bertanya tentang pria yang mengantar Tetsuya.

"Bibi, apa Tetsuya punya pacar ?"

Karena tak mendapat jawaban Akashi memilih bertanya langsung pada ibu Tetsuya.

Wanita itu hanya memberikan senyum penuh arti sambil melirik putra bungsunya . "Bibi juga tidak tahu, Tet-chan tidak mau bilang, padahal sudah sering diantar pulang ."

"Dia baru mengantarku tiga kali, Kaa-san berlebihan ."

"Apa ? Tiga kali ?!"

"Jadi selama aku tidak ada kau berkencan pria lain ? "

Ucapan Akashi seperti seorang kekasih yang di selingkuhi .

"Memang Sei-nii siapa seenaknya mengaturku ?

"Aku ini juga kakakmu Tetsuya, kau adalah tanggung jawabku dan Chihiro."

"Dia orang yang baik kok, Sei-kun, dia ramah dan juga Tampan seperti artis." Ucap ibu Tetsuya heboh , Tetsuya menahan senyuman , Sepertinya ibunya tidak menyadari siapa itu Kise.

"Pokoknya kau memperkenalkannya pada ku aku ingin tahu apakah dia layak untukmu atau tidak."

"Sei-nii berisik."

Tetsuya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hey, Tetsuya kita belum selesai bicara. !"

.

.

Pada akhir pekan Tetsuya sudah punya janji dengan Kise. Mereka bertemu di TK karena hanya di sanalah Kise bisa aman dari para penggemar .

"Kau sudah lama menunggu ?"

Tanya Tetsuya pada Kise yang telah menunggunya. Terlihat tampan dengan setelan casual dengan kacamata hitam menyembunyikan netra sewarna madunya.

"Tidak juga , aku baru sampai."

"Terimakasih kau mau menemaniku Kurokochi."

"Tidak masalah. Apa kau tidak punya acara dengan orang tuamu ?"

Kise hanya menggeleng. "Mereka sedang di luar negri."

Tetsuya menatap Kasihan teman rambut kuningnya.

Selain menjadi selebriti keluarga Kise juga adalah orang yang terpandang di Negerinya . Mereka pasti memiliki kesibukan masing-masing sehingga jarang memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul. Bahkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekalipun .

"Kise-kun ayo ikut aku." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menarik tangan Kise.

"Kita mau ke mana ?"

"Pokoknya kau ikut saja. Kali ini biar aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Eh, Kurokochi ..??"

Tetsuya mengajak Kise ke taman hiburan setelah sebelumnya mendandaninya dengan wig berwarna hitam dan kacamata bening tak berlensa. Baju mahal Kise pun di ganti dengan baju biasa milik Kiyoshi yang sengaja dia tinggal di TK . Benar-benar tidak tersisa jejak keartisan dalam diri pria itu.

Seharian itu mereka lewati dengan mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada. Mulai dari menaiki Roller Coaster, Memasuki Rumah hantu, bahkan melakukan hal kekanakan dengan menaiki Komidi Putar. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang dan Kise Ryota bisa seutuhnya menjadi orang biasa tanpa khawatir akan ada fans yang mengejarnya.

Pada malam hari Kise mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mewah. Pakaiannya pun telah berganti menjadi setelan formal nan elegan. Tetsuya memesankan kue lemon untuk Kise . Dia merasa ulang tahun tidaklah lengkap tanpa acara meniup lilin.

"Kise-kun sekarang ayo tiup lilin."

Setelah mengucapkan doa Kise langsung meniup lilin dengan khidmat.

"Kurokochi, terimakasih banyak."

Perkataan Kise diucapkan tulus dari hati bahkan Tetsuya bisa melihat mata itu berkaca-kaca membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang spesial Kise-kun."

"Tidak, ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kise-kun."

"Aku serius. Orang tuaku dan kakakku biasanya hanya memberikan hadiah begitu saja. Kemudian mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka."

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih , sekarang ada aku yang menemanimu. Jangan lupakan fansmu yang selalu mencintaimu. Kau tidak sendirian. "

"Ya, kau benar, sekali lagi Terima Kasih ."

Tetsuya Tertegun. Kise memang biasanya selalu tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu hanyalah senyum tanda profesionalitas. Baru kali ini Tetsuya melihatnya tersenyum tulus dari hati. Dan itu membuatnya jauh lebih tampan .

"Tetsuya." Di saat suasana mendekati romantis seperti ini kenapa suara Sei-nii yang terngiang di kepalanya. Sebegitu kah ia mencintai pria berambut merah itu sehingga dia sampai berhalusinasi tentang Akashi ?.

"Hey, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya langsung tersentak saat panggilan kedua itu terasa sangat nyata. Begitu dia menoleh Ternyata Akashi sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sei-nii ? Sedang apa di sini ?"

"Justru aku yang bertanya padamu sedang apa kau di sini, dan ini sudah malam."

"Aku sedang bersama temanku , kenalkan dia Kise-kun."

"Kise-kun ini -

"Akashi Seijuurou ."

Belum sempat Tetsuya menyebutkan namanya Akashi sudah lebih dulu menjawab . Menatap Kise dengan Tajam .

"Kise Ryota." Balas Kise dengan tenang.

"Kurokochi dia siapa ?"

"Dia teman kakakku, tapi kami sudah menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga."

"Tetsuya aku akan menunggumu. Kita pulang bersama. "

"Tidak perlu Sei-nii, aku akan pulang bersama Kise-kun."

"Itu benar, aku akan mengantarnya pulang nanti."

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya adalah tanggung jawabku."

Kemudian Akashi menatap Tetsuya .

"Dan kau Tetsuya , aku akan menelpon ibumu setelah ini. Aku tunggu di mobil."

Setelahnya dia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Kise.

"Tunggu, Sei-nii !"

Tetsuya tentu kesal pada Akashi yang lagi-lagi bersikap seenaknya tapi percuma Akashi tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Maaf ya Kise-kun."

Ucap Tetsuya penuh penyesalan pada Kise.

.

.

Tetsuya ingin sekali menyumpal telinganya karena mendengar ceramah Akashi yang begitu banyak jika ditulis mungkin sudah setebal buku skripsi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Akashi hanya menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang Kise dan juga nasehat agar dia berhati-hati terlahadap orang yang mendekati. Bahkan ceramah ibunya saja tidak sampai sebanyak ini.

"Sebenarnya Sei-nii kakakku atau ayahku ? "

"Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikan apanya ? Aku hanya pergi merayakan ulang tahun Kise-kun."

"Kau pergi kencan dengan pria malam-malam di hotel tentu saja sangat menghawatirkan ."

"Astaga Sei-nii ! Kami hanya makan malam di Restoran yang ada di dalam hotel. Dan lagipula itu hotel milik keluargamu."

Teriak Tetsuya Frustasi mendengar tuduhan Akashi seperti seolah dia akan melakukan hal yang negatif dengan Kise.

"Justru aku bersyukur kalian makan malam di Restoran milikku, membuatku bisa langsung mengamankanmu dari pria yang tidak jelas seperti dia."

"Dia itu jelas Sei-nii , dia Kise Ryota-kun artis terkenal semua orang tahu siapa dia dan keluarganya."

"Hoo, jadi karena dia artis kau mau pergi bersamanya. Kau tidak tahu saja artis itu sering gonta-ganti pasangan."

"Sei-nii, aku sudah mengenal Kise-kun jauh sebelum dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dan aku yakin Kise-kun adalah orang yang baik."

"Sepertinya dia sudah begitu mempengaruhimu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang. "Apa salahnya mencoba saling mengenal ? Lagipula aku tidak mungkin selamanya sendirian. Sudah waktunya aku harus mencari pasangan yang serius."

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau pada pernikahan ? "

"Tidak juga, tapi jika sudah ada yang cocok kenapa tidak ada salahnya kan ? Dan aku merasa Kise-kun adalah orang yang baik untukku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika telat menikah. Atau Sei-nii mau menawarkan diri menjadi Suamiku ? " Tanya Tetsuya dengan nada guyon . Sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi karena orang yang di harapkan nya tidak pernah peka.

"Kalau itu maumu aku tidak akan menolak."

Seru Akashi tanpa menoleh. Ekspresinya datar sedatar jalan tol.

Dasar sadis. Dia mengucapkan hal sakral menurut Tetsuya seperti mengatakan hal sepele.

"Sei-nii ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tidak . Lupakan. "

Tetsuya memilih fokus memperhatikan jalan yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip lampu. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Akashi tadi, tapi sepertinya Akashi hanya bercanda tidak serius mengatakannya. Terbukti dengan Akashi yang masih sibuk memperhatikan jalan. Membuat hatinya semakin berantakan saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diliputi keheningan. Bahkan sampai dirumahpun Akashi hanya diam.

Tetsuya berfikir apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sehingga membuat Akashi marah padanya ? Tapi dia tak menemukan jawaban.

Akashipun langsung masuk kedalam rumah menemui Kedua orang tua Tetsuya dan Chihiro yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Tetsuyapun mengikuti dengan bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan . Seharusnya dia yang marah tapi kenapa seperti Akashi yang marah ? Diapun memilih ikut duduk di sofa dan melihat tv.

"Paman, bibi, Chihiro, aku ingin minta ijin."

Keluarga itu di kejutkan dengan sikap Akashi yang tiba -tiba berlutut di hadapan mereka dan mengatakan ingin meminta ijin ? Memang ijin apa yang dia harapkan ? Tetsuyapun juga ikut terkejut melihatnya .

"Kenapa tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah tegang seperti itu ? Memangnya kau minta izin untuk apa ? "

Tanya nyonya Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Ada apa denganmu Akashi ? " Tanya Chihiro .

"Aku mohon izinkan aku melamar Tetsuya untuk menjadi istriku."

Semua orang tentu terkejut dengan perkataan Akashi yang tiba -tiba. Sementara Tetsuya yang mendengarnya membelalakkan matanya sangat lebat. Bisa-bisa kedua bola mata itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau Serius, Seijuurou ?"

Kali ini kepala keluarga Kuroko yang bertanya . Tampak lebih tenang.

"Aku serius Paman. Aku ingin menikahi Tetsuya. Bila perlu secepatnya ."

Chihiro tersenyum miring. "Akhirnya kau berani mengatakannya , aku kira kau akan diam saja melihat Tetsuya menikah dengan orang lain ."

"Jika itu Sei-kun , ibu sih setuju saja. Bagaimana denganmu Anata ?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, aku rasa aku tidak perlu khawatir mempercayakan anak bungsuku padamu." Ayah kuroko menjawab dengan bijak.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya pada semua laki-laki brengsek yang mendekati Tetsuya. Tapi lebih baik dengan Akashi daripada orang lain. Tapi sekali saja kau menyakitinya akulah orang pertama yang membunuhmu ." Ucap Chihiro yang menatap tajam Akashi.

"Aku berani bersumpah atas nama ibuku tidak akan menyakitinya." Jawab Akashi dengan mantab.

"Yah, walaupun kita setuju semua terserah Tet-chan."

Semua orang menatap Tetsuya yang masih shock dengan pengakuan Akashi.

Akashi mendekati Tetsuya . Manik Rubi itu menatap lekat mengunci pandangan mereka berdua. Tetsuya jadi panik sendiri. Sungguh ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

"Tetsuya , aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali Chihiro memperkenalkanmu. Aku takut jika perasaanku akan merusak hubungan pertemanan kami juga dengan Paman dan bibi, tapi rasanya aku tidak sanggup jika harus merelakanmu menikah dengan orang lain. Maafkan sikap pengecut ku. Dan aku mohon kau mau menikah denganku."

Tetsuya merasakan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca . Dia hanya kaget dan bahagia karena ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintanya telah lama terbalas hanya saja takdir yang mempermainkan perasaannya. Hari ini Sei-nii yang menjadi cinta pertamanya

mengajaknya untuk menikah.

Tetsuyapun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Akashipun mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang entah kapan dia membelinya . Cincin perak bertahtakan batu shapire biru dan merah kini sudah melekat dengan pas di jari manisnya. Bisa dilihat ibu Tetsuyapun juga ikut menangis haru melihat Tetsuya dan Akashi.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Tetsuya selain hal ini.

 _"I Love You Sei-nii."_

Fin

Ada alasan kenapa saya sering posting ff. XD

Pertama, meluangkan waktu menulis sehari seminggu atau beberapa jam sebelum tidur bisa menyegarkan kembali pikiran saya yang penat akibat kegiatan dunia nyata . Dengan catatan ceritanya ringan bukan cerita sedih dan drama. :P

Kedua saya memanfaatkan waktu yang ada karena diperkirakan pertengahan tahun depan saya tidak yakin bisa sering posting seperti sekarang ini :')

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan.

Terima Kasih


	2. Akashi Side(I Hope You Become My Lover)

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning :

Yaoi

AU

.

.

.

Pertama kali Akashi bertemu dengannya ketika Chihiro mengajaknya berkunjung kerumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul. Yang pasti sejak pertama kali melihatnya, dia sudah mengalihkan dunia pemuda merah itu.

Seorang anak berseragam sekolah menengah pertama dengan wajah lugu yang sudah memancarkan pesona, dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Tetsuya.

Dia adalah adik Chihiro yang dua tahun lebih muda dari mereka berdua.

Sejak itu Seijuurou selalu mencari alasan ke rumah Chihiro hanya agar bisa melihatnya, dan beruntungnya, ayah dan ibu mereka menerima Seijuurou dengan penuh suka cita, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai anak kedua mereka. Perhatian keluarga Kuroko membuat Seijuurou bisa merasakan lagi kasih sayang ibunya yang sudah meninggal sejak dia kecil. Membuatnya nyaman dan betah untuk berlama-lama di tempat itu. Namun Akashi masih tahu diri untuk tidak selalu merepotkan .

Tetsuya , anak itu selalu terlihat ceria, matanya selalu bersinar saat bercerita. Dia akan bergabung dengan Seijuurou dan Chihiro jika dia ke rumah mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah ataupun hanya bermain games .

Chihiro kadang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran adiknya itu, dan mereka akan berdebat dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum Seijuurou buka suara. Dan entah mengapa Tetsuya lebih mendengar ucapan Seijuurou dari pada kakaknya sendiri. Mungkin pembawaannya yang tenang dan berwibawa membuat Tetsuya lebih percaya pada pemilik Surai merah .

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Tetsuya dari SMP hingga bekerja membuat rasa yang tumbuh dalam hati kepadanya makin lama makin besar. Namun dia belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya . Hubungan mereka yang selama ini bagaikan adik dan kakak terlanjur membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan Seijuurou tidak ingin merusak hubungan itu dengan rasa suka yang awalnya dia kira hanya cinta monyet.

Karena itu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman-teman perempuannya di sekolah, mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan gadis cantik maupun pemuda manis , yang sayangnya tidak pernah bertahan lama. Tidak ada rasa untuk mereka sedikitpun, karena hati sang Akashi muda sudah tertambat pada pemuda yang dia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya .

Chihiro yang mengetahui perasaan Seijuurou pada Tetsuya selalu memberi saran bahkan kadang sedikit mendesak untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tetsuya.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal kalau Tetsuya jatuh ke pelukan orang lain lain. Tetsuya itu banyak yang menyukainya, banyak yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihnya !" kata Chihiro memprovokassi .

Karena pertimbangan itu pula Seijuurou dan Chihiro selalu menjegal siapa saja yang berusaha mendekati Tetsuya. Mereka selalu memaksa Tetsuya mengenalkan terlebih dahulu orang yang sedang dekat dengannya, yang tentu saja ujung-ujungnya tidak pernah ada yang lolos seleksi. Tidak akan mereka biarkan para kutu pengganggu menyentuh Tetsuya walaupun hanya seujung kuku.

Walau begitu selama masa SMA dan kuliah, Tetsuya memang jarang dekat dengan seseorang . Mungkin dia jengkel karena calon pacarnya tidak pernah ada yang lolos seleksi kedua kakaknya

Tak bisa dipungkiri hal itu membuat Seijuurou sedikit lega. Dengan begitu Tetsuya akan aman dari segala jenis gangguan .

Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sejak saat percakapan terakhir setelah makan malam. Tetsuya mulai berbicara tentang pasangan. Dan keinginannya untuk ingin membangun rumah tangga . Hal itu tentu membuatnya penasaran, biasanya Tetsuya terlihat tidak peduli dengan pernikahan .

"Kau berbicara seolah sudah punya pacar saja."

"Kalau sudah ada yang cocok kenapa tidak ?"

Seijuurou yang sedang santai sambil menikmati teh buatan ibu Tetsuya tiba-tiba tersedak karena terkejut .

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Sei-nii tidak apa - apa ?"

Tanya Tetsuya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya .

Kenapa Tetsuya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu ? Apakah itu artinya Tetsuya saat ini telah memiliki pacar ?

"Seperti apa orang itu ?" Tanyanya setalah merasa baikan. Mencoba menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Dia orang yang tampan, baik dan sangat menyayangiku."

Mata Akashi membola , jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat cepat .Tetsuya jarang memuji seseorang apalagi sampai menyebutnya tampan. Orang seperti apa yang mampu mencuri perhatian Tetsuya hingga sebegitunya ?. Marah, kesal , ingin melenyapkan semua perasaan itu berkumpul di hatinya. Suatu perasaan yang timbul akibat rasa cemburu.

"Tetsuya , apapun yang terjadi kau harus mengenalkannya pada Kami ."

Seijuurou berkata serius. Namun Tetsuya hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Bisa jadi sedang mempertimbangkanbanyak hal, jika mengingat kebiasaan mereka yang selalu berhasil membuat calon pacar Tetsuya pergi, mungkin saja Tetsuya membuat rencana yang matang agar pacarnya kali ini bisa di terima keluarga .

Sejak pulang kerumah Seijuurou merasa gelisah, tak bisa tidur , makanpun tak berselera. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Tetsuya.

Bagaimana jika Tetsuya benar-benar akan menikah ?

Apakah dia sudah terlambat ?

Sanggupkah dia hanya duduk di bangku kursi tamu dan menyaksikan Tetsuya menikah dengan orang lain ?

Seakan Dewi Fortuna belum ingin berpihak Akashi, sialnya dua hari kemudian dia harus pergi ke Eropa untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan dia tidak sempat mencari tahu identitas orang itu karena kesibukan yang tanpa henti.

Jika bukan karena anak tunggal dan tanggung jawabnyaa sebagai penerus ayahnya, dia lebih memilih menyisihkan waktu mencari tahu siapa laki-laki yang disukai Tetsuya. Dia merasa harus menyingkirkannya secepat mungkin sebelum terlambat .

Selama berada di benua biru, setiap hari pikiran Seijuurou selalu tertuju pada 'adik' biru muda tercintanya. Meski biasanya dia juga selalu memikirkan Tetsuya namun kali ini perasaannya berbeda. Dia merasa tidak tenang karena saat ini ada seseorang yang mengambil perhatian Tetsuya. Dia mulai memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi pada Tetsuya dan orang yang di sinyalir pacarnya.

Meski begitu, Akashi menepis segala pemikirannya. Meskipun jika benar dia telah memiliki calon kekasih, Dia percaya Tetsuya akan menjaga dirinya . Tapi itu tidak menjamin jika mereka tidak berpegangan tangan atau bahkan berciuman ?

Akashi berteriak dalam imajinernya.

'Itu tidak boleh Terjadi.'

Sejujurnya dia juga Frustasi, dia sangat merindukan Tetsuya. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kembali ke Jepang.

Saat berada di Paris, ketika dia sedang berjalan melewati kawasan pertokoan mewah, Tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah benda begitu menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu tak lain adalah sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu saphire warna biru dan lapisi berlian di sekelilingnya.

'Berlian untuk cinta abadi dan Sapphire untuk komitmen'

Menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Tetsuya. Ukuran batunya memang tidak sebesar milik mendiang Lady Diana, namun tetap memancarkan kesan mewah dan elegan seperti cincin berlian pada umumnya. Bahkan itu mungkin akan sesuai dengan selera Tetsuya yang tidak suka terlihat mencolok. Akashi membayangkan betapa indahnya jika benda itu bisa melingkar di jari manis Tetsuya.

.

.

Ketika waktu kunjungan kerjanya selesai Akashi tak membuang waktu lagi untuk langsung kembali ke Jepang , bahkan setelah mendarat pun tempat yang dia tuju adalah rumah Tetsuya .

Namun saat dia sampai di tempat itu Akashi harus mau bersabar menunggu karena Tetsuya belum pulang dari mengajar. Ibu Tetsuya menyuruhnya menunggu sekalian beristirahat karena Akashi belum sempat pulang kerumah . Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di rumah Tetsuya , Akashi memutuskan untuk melihat keluar dan dia sempat melihat Tetsuya diantar pulang oleh orang misterius karena orang itu tidak turun dari mobil dan langsung pergi. Tapi dia tahu jika itu seorang laki-laki.

"Tetsuya ?"

Akashi memutuskan untuk menghampiri Tetsuya .

"Sei-nii sudah pulang ?"

Tetsuya tampak sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan Akashi di rumahnya.

"Apa tadi kau diantar seseorang ?"

"Iya."

"Siapa dia ? Pacarmu ?"

Akashi tidak dapat mengendalikan nada bicaranya yang terdengar sinis.

Tetsuya menatap Akashi. Dengan wajah Tanpa ekspresi seperti itu sulit baginya untuk menebak pikiran anak itu .

"Itu rahasia."

Akashi tersentak. Selama ini anak itu tidak pernah memiliki rahasia dengannya, baru kali ini dia tidak mau Akashi tahu tentang sesuatu. Yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah ini tentang hal yang menurutnya sangat penting.

Tetsuya mengatakannya dengan ringan dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Lalu berbalik begitu saja dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Akashi mengikuti Tetsuya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada ibunya karena tidak mendapat jawaban memuaskan .

"Bibi, apa Tetsuya sudah punya pacar ?"

"Entahlah , Tet-chan belum mau bilang , padahal sudah sering diantar pulang."

"Dia baru mengantarku tiga kali Kaa-san ." Protes Tetsuya .

"Tiga kali ? Jadi selama aku tidak ada kau pergi dengan orang lain !?"

Tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan kalimat seperti seorang kekasih yang di selingkuhi .

"Memang Sei-nii Siapa seenaknya mengaturku ?"

Perkataan itu memukulnya telak. Dia tersentak.

Benar, selama ini dia hanyalah seorang kakak bagi Tetsuya. Seorang kakak seharusnya bahagia jika akhirnya adiknya memiliki seorang kekasih.

Inginnya dia ingin mengatakan

'Aku kekasihmu , dan kau milikku. Kau hanya boleh pergi bersamaku.'

Namun dia belum mampu memberitahunya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa kembali mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka sebagai kakak dan adik.

"Aku ini juga Kakakmu, Tetsuya kau juga tanggung jawabku."

"Dia orang yang baik kok Sei-kun. Dia sangat ramah dan juga tampan."

Bahkan ibunya juga ikut memuji pria asing itu, sebegitu Baikkah kesan yang dia berikan ?.

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi seperti mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

"Pokoknya kau harus memperkenalkannya pada Kami, Tetsuya. " Tidak menyerah dia tetap memaksa Tetsuya untuk membawa orang itu kehadapannya. Dengan harapan dia bisa memberi pelajaran karena telah berani mendekati Tetsuya .

"Sei-nii Berisik ."

Tetsuya tetap tidak mau bercerita , meski Akashi sudah mendesaknya, bahkan sampai menghentikan pembicaraan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hey Tetsuya, kita belum selesai bicara."

Seijuurou yang masih belum ingin menyerah dengan nekat mengikutinya sampai masuk kamarnya saat Tetsuya sedang mandi, dan sempat melihatnya yang keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah perutnya.

Degup jantungnya menggila melihat pemandangan indah itu, dia hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Waktu seakan berhenti, bagaiman kulit putih itu terekspose dengan jelas , lalu bagaimana dua titik berwarna merah muda yang berada di bagian dada itu seolah menggodanya untuk menyentuhnya, Dengan susah payah Seijuurou menelan ludahnya , hingga suara dering ponsel menyadarkan mereka berdua yang sama-sama terpaku.

Tetsuya yang pipinya merona merah buru-buru masuk lagi ke kamar mandi.

"Sei-nii sedang apa di kamarku ?!" serunya dari balik pintu.

"Maaf Tetsuya, ini karena kau membuatku sangat penasaran. Aku tunggu di luar."

Sambil menormalkan degup jantungnya karena pemandangan tak terduga tadi, Seijuurou keluar dari kamar Tetsuya sebelum terjadi hal yang dia inginkan.

.

.

Mendengar Tetsuya dekat dengan pria lain membuat Akashi merasa terancam. Peringatan Chihiro jika Tetsuya bisa saja jatuh cinta pada pria lain benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan .

Karena itu dia nekat mengikuti Tetsuya ketika mendengar dari ibunya jika makan malam bersama teman prianya.

Dan benar saja, saat itu dia melihat Tetsuya tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang pria . Mau tak mau dia harus mengakui jika pria itu memiliki penampilan yang menarik.

Meski tidak pernah mengikuti berita hiburan tapi wajah itu cukup sering dia lihat entah di sampul majalah atau papan iklan .

Mereka berada dalam suasana makan malam romantis. Interaksi yang tercipta terlihat hangat dan intim. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi dan bahagia.

Ketika model pria itu mengatakan sesuatu dan tersenyum, membuat Tetsuya menatapnya terpana. Bahkan Akashi saja tidak pernah ditatap seperti itu .

'Kenapa dia menatap seperti itu ? Jangan bilang jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada model kuning itu .' Batin Akashi bertanya.

Tak tahan dengan adegan yang dia saksikan Akashi memutuskan menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya."

Seijuurou memanggilnya namun Tetsuya tak merespon dan malah sibuk memandangi wajah Kise.

Jujur saja itu membuat Akashi Cemburu.

"Hey Tetsuya ." Suaranya kali ini lebih keras , bahkan sampai menyentuh bahunya agar Tetsuya menyadarinya .

Dan Tetsuya terlihat terkejut ketika Seijuurou menyapanya.

"Sei-nii sedang apa di sini ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu ?"

Akashi berusaha menahan diri agar tidak melepaskan emosi akibat cemburu . Dia tidak mau citranya menjadi buruk untuk Tetsuya dan berakhir Tetsuya semakin menjauh darinya.

"Aku sedang bersama temanku , perkenalkan dia Kise-kun."

"Kise-kun ini-"

Tetsuya ingin memperkenalkan Kise padanya . Namun belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya Akashi lebih dulu menyela.

"Akashi Seijuurou ." Ucapnya penuh penekanan . Dia ingin menegaskan bahwa dia bukanlah orang sembarangan , semua orang tahu siapa itu Akashi, dia ingin si kuning itu juga menyadarinya . Tak peduli jika dia artis atau model atau apapun itu tidak akan berpengaruh untuk Seijuurou.

Tanpa membuang waktu Akashi mendesak untuk menunggunya dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku akan menunggumu ."

"Aku akan pulang bersama Kise -kun."

Akashi merasakan hatinya semakin Terbakar .

"Aku akan mengantar Kurokochi pulang. Karena aku yang mengajaknya. "

Jika dia tidak mengingat status dan keadaan dia pasti sudah mengacak-acak wajah Kise supaya dia tidak bisa menjadi model lagi. Untung saja pengendalian dirinya cukup bagus.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya adalah tanggung jawabku. "

Lalu pandangannya menuju Tetsuya. "Dan kau Tetsuya aku akan menelpon ibumu setelah ini. Aku tunggu di mobil ."

Setelah itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat Tetsuya dia tak mau kehilangan kontrol emosinya jika terus disini .

Akashi tahu, Kise terlihat tidak suka karena makan malam mereka diganggu, tapi Akashi tidak perduli. Dia tidak akan membiarkan lagi Tetsuya berlama-lama dengan pria manapun.

.

Di dalam mobil Akashi memberikan kalimat -kalimat konfrontasi dengan tujuan membuat Tetsuya berubah pikiran tentang Kise.

"Wajahnya memang terlihat baik, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya padanya ."

"Bagaimana jika dia punya niat jahat padamu ?"

"Kau akan membuat-ku Kami semua khawatir."

"Sebenarnya Sei-nii kakakku atau ayahku ? "

' _inginnya jadi suamimu.'_

"Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikan apanya ? Aku hanya pergi merayakan ulang tahun Kise-kun."

' _Tapi bagiku kalian seperti merayakan hubungan cinta '_

"Kau pergi kencan dengan pria malam-malam di hotel tentu saja sangat menghawatirkan ."

"Astaga Sei-nii ! Kami hanya makan malam di Restoran yang ada di dalam hotel. Dan lagipula itu hotel milik keluargamu."

' _itulah yang membuatku semakin khawatir bagaimana jika kalian berakhir berdua di kamar hotel_ ?'

Seijuurou bisa bunuh diri jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Justru aku bersyukur kalian makan malam di Restoran milikku, membuatku bisa langsung mengamankanmu dari pria yang tidak jelas seperti dia."

"Dia itu jelas Sei-nii , dia Kise Ryota-kun artis terkenal semua orang tahu siapa dia dan keluarganya."

"Hoo, jadi karena dia artis kau mau pergi bersamanya. Kau tidak tahu saja artis itu sering gonta-ganti pasangan." Ucap Akashi sok tahu. Meskipun tidak semuanya seperti itu. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya . Yang jelas dia harus merubah kesan Kise di mata Tetsuya.

"Sei-nii, aku sudah mengenal Kise-kun jauh sebelum dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dan aku yakin Kise-kun adalah orang yang baik."

' _Aku jauh lebih lama mengenalmu. Hanya aku yang bisa memahamimu. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu_ ?'

"Sepertinya dia sudah begitu mempengaruhimu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang. "Apa salahnya mencoba saling mengenal ? Lagipula aku tidak mungkin selamanya sendirian. Sudah waktunya aku harus mencari pasangan yang serius."

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau pada pernikahan ? "

"Tidak juga, tapi jika sudah ada yang cocok kenapa tidak ada salahnya kan ? Dan aku merasa Kise-kun adalah orang yang baik untukku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika telat menikah. Atau Sei-nii mau menawarkan diri menjadi Suamiku ? "

Jujur saja perkataan itu membuat Akashi kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Tetsuya yang biasanya tenang dan polos akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Apakah ini maksudnya Tetsuya juga memiliki perasaan untuknya ?

Bolehkah dia berharap ?

"Kalau itu maumu aku tidak akan menolak."

"Sei-nii ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tidak, lupakan ."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Tetsuya tak mengeluarkan suara lagi dan Akashi ? Dia masih sibuk menyetir, memikirkan perkataan Tetsuya tadi apakah itu hanya perkataan spontan atau memang gambaran dari perasaan terdalam Tetsuya ?

Sudah cukup dia bersembunyi dari sikap pengecut nya.

Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan baik dan buruk Akashi memutuskan untuk langsung meminta ijin pada keluarga Tetsuya agar bisa meminangnya .

.

.

Begitu sampai dirumah Tetsuya dia langsung menemui kedua orang tua Tetsuya yang saat itu sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga . Ada juga Chihiro yang baru pulang dari kunjungan kerjanya .

"Paman, Bibi, dan Chihiro, izinkan aku menikahi Tetsuya. "

Akashi berlutut , bukan berlutut lagi karena kepalanya telah menyentuh lantai . Menunjukkan keinginannya yang begitu serius .

Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba ini tentu membuat semua anggota keluarga Terkejut.

Dia bahkan bisa melihat Tetsuya terkejut menatapnya tak percaya dengan bola mata membesar.

Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya, fokusnya saat ini pada kedua orangtua Tetsuya dan Chihiro untuk mendapat restu mereka.

"Apa kau Serius ?" tanya ayah Tetsuya yang meski sempat kaget mendengar ucapan yang tiba-tiba seperti tadi tapi tetap terlihat tenang.

"Iya, Paman , akusangat serius. Aku ingin menikah dengan Tetsuya, kalau bisa jangan terlalu lama. " jawabnya mantap.

"Akhirnya kau punya nyali juga . Kukira kau akan diam saja sampai Tetsuya menikah dengan orang lain," ucap Chihiro dengan senyum menyeringai yang menyebalkan di mata Akashi .

"Jika itu Sei-kun ibu setuju lagipula Sei-kun sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri." Nyonya Kuroko menyampaikan restunya dengan senyum tulusnya, membuat Akashi lega sekali melihatnya.

"Terimakasih bibi."

"Tapi tetap saja , keputusan akhirnya kami serahkan pada Tetsuya."

Akashi lalu berpaling pada Tetsuya yang masih melongo menatapnya. Sambil menatap lekat matanya Akashi mendekati seseorang yang sudah lama dia cintai . Tetsuya terlihat salah tingkah dan belum reda dari keterkejutannya.

"Tetsuya , aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali Chihiro memperkenalkanmu. Aku takut jika perasaanku akan merusak hubungan pertemanan kami juga dengan Paman dan bibi, tapi rasanya aku tidak sanggup jika harus merelakanmu menikah dengan orang lain. Maafkan sikap pengecut ku. Dan aku mohon kau mau menikah denganku."

Tetsuya terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Akashi, tapi dia bisa melihat ada sinar bahagia di matanya yang sudah dipenuhi airmata. Dan ketika orang di hadapannya itu mengangguk, rasa lega dan bahagia membuncah di hatinya.

Dengan cincin bermata shappire yang di belinya di Paris kini melekat pas di jari manis Tetsuya . Bagaimana Seijuurou bisa tahu ukuran jari Tetsuya ? Ini karena dia pernah diam-diam menggenggam Tangan Tetsuya ketika tidak sengaja dia menemukannya tertidur di ruang Televisi.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Akashi dan Tetsuya segera mempersiapkan pernikahan. Setelah Akashi melamarnya malam itu. Keesokan harinya dia membawa Tetsuya untuk meminta restu pada Ayahnya dan tentu saja Ayah Akashi langsung memberikan restu karena dia juga telah lama mengenal Tetsuya dan keluarganya .

Tetsuya sempat protes karena waktu persiapan yang singkat hanya satu bulan dan terkesan mendadak.

"Sei-nii apa ini tidak terlalu cepat ?"

Tanya Tetsuya saat mereka sedang memeriksa dekorasi ruangan tempat acara pernikahan mereka diadakan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? "

"Nanti orang-orang pikir aku sudah hamil duluan karena mendadak menikah!" keluhnya dengan muka merengut yang membuat Akashi tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Kau memang akan hamil ."

"Sei-nii apa-apaan ?! " Tetsuya melotot mendengar ucapan Akashi , tapi bisa dilihat pipinya bersemu merah. Akashi pun tidak tahan untuk merengkuhnya.

END

Hehe Gabut lagi.

Alur kecepatan ? Diksi kurang indah ? Cerita gaje ?

Maafken saya yang masih labil dalam menulis.

Kebetulan inspirasi Akashi Side ini tiba-tiba lewat pas dengerin lagu FT island yang judulnya sama kaya diatas XD karena itu saya jadikan lagunya sebagai soundtrack ff ini secara keseluruhan wakakakkk

Saya klo ada ide dan kalau gk Mager :'v bisa bikin sequel tapi kalau gk ada ide ya biarin aja dulu . Yang penting saya gak bikin sebagai MC XP

Pengalaman dari fic sebelumnya dan dari author lain ketika sudah dibikinin sequel yang minta sequel pada gk nongol XP

Makanya saya gk maksa buat sekuel, sedapatnya idenya aja . XD

Ya sudah Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. :D

PS :

Ada epilognya setelah ini XD /


	3. Epilog

Tetsuya masih duduk menghadap cermin yang ada di ruang pengantin . Menunggu sang ayah datang menjemputnya untuk berjalan diatas altar seperti yang ditunggu para tamu yang datang .

Mata birunya memandang tampilan dirinya sendiri. Jas putih bersih, lalu kepalanya menggunakan kain tipis penutup kepala pengantin. Muka putihnya di make up sederhana, namun mampu menambah pesona.

Hari ini, adalah hari terakhirnya memegang nama ayahnya. Mulai nanti, dirinya akan resmi memegang marga Akashi. Tak dipungkiri dia juga gugup meskipun dia bahagia tetapi tetap saja perasan berdebar itu masih ada.

Kemudian Tetsuya mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu . Itu adalah Chihiro yang datang ingin melihatnya .

"Apa kau gugup ?"

"Kenapa Nii-san di sini ?"

"Aku ingin melihat adikku sebelum menjadi istri orang lain."

"Nii-san, apa kau tidak masalah karena aku menikah lebih dulu ?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Kami bisa lega karena ada yang menjagamu.

Lagipula aku masih ingin menikmati kebebasan . Pergi dengan siapapun dan Aww kenapa kau mencubitku ?"

Chihiro kesakitan karena Tetsuya mencubit lengannya. Biar kecil begitu Tetsuya memiliki tenaga untuk menyakitinya .

"Aku tidak suka Nii-san berkencan dengan gadis -gadis genit itu."

Tetsuya mengatakan tanpa menutupi perasaannya . Sementara kakaknya hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa cemburu. Kupikir yang ada di kepalamu hanya Akashi."

"Nii-san ya Nii-san, Sei-nii ya Sei-nii. Kau adalah satu-satunya kakakku yang aku sayangi ."

"Ya, dan kau adalah satu-satunya adikku yang paling aku sayangi."

Chihiro memeluk adiknya untuk terakhir kali . Dan Tetsuya membalas pelukan kakaknya .

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar sebelum kau menjadi istri dari si Akashi itu."

"Nii-san masih bisa memelukku."

Cicit Tetsuya dalam pelukan kakaknya. Terdengar suara dengusan dari bibir Chihiro.

"Dan Akashi akan membunuhku."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil .

Chihiro baru tersadar, rasanya berat juga harus melepaskan adik kesayangan untuk hidup bersama orang lain dan memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

"Baiklah , aku harus menemui ibu dulu. Aku doakan semoga kalian bahagia."

"Hm. Terimakasih Nii-san."

...

Denting piano mengiringi setiap langkah Tetsuya yang didampingi sang ayah. Keduanya berjalan, menuju Akashi yang kini sudah menunggu bersama pendeta di altar.

Akashi menatap mempelainya yang saat ini telah berada di hadapapannya.

Kemudian mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Di hadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan pendeta dan para undangan yang datang mereka mengucapkan Janji pernikahan sehidup semati dalam suka maupun duka di kala sehat maupun sakit. Hingga akhirnya mereka telah resmi menjadi suami dan 'istri'.

Akashi tahu Tetsuya panik dengan waktu persiapan pernikahan yang singkat. Namun dia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup dirinya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang terpendam sejak masih di sekolah menengah.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak seharusnya menunggu selama itu, karena ternyata Tetsuya pun memilik perasaan yang sama denganku. Karena itulah Akashi ingin cepat-cepat menikahinya.

Lagipula dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan Tetsuya tidak bisa lagi menolak setelah melihat apa yang sudah Akashi persiapkan untuk pernikahan mereka. Apalagi semuanya memang sesuai dengan seleranya. Mengenal Tetsuya dari kecil membuat Seijuurou tahu betul apa yang Tetsuya suka, dan aku sengaja membuat pernikahan ini menjadi pernikahan impian orang yang dia cintai itu. Dan dia bahagia melihat Tetsuya terus tersenyum sepanjang acara pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

Seijuurou memandangi Tetsuya yang tengah asyik bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa temannya yang menyadari pandangan pria itu berbisik padanya. Tetsuya menoleh dan tersenyum pada Akashi, lalu dengan isyarat pamit pada teman-temannya, dia berjalan ke arah Akashi yang telah menunggunya.

Senyum indah tak pernah surut dari bibirnya, membuat Seijuurou semakin terpesona dan bersyukur bisa memiliki Tetsuya .

Kedua kaki jenjang di bawa melangkah menyongsongnya, mengulurkan tangan yang disambutnya dengan antusias. Dengan luwes Akashi meraihnya dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan. Suara Suitan dan dan riuh rendah tamu yang melihat aksi mereka tidak digubris.

Tetsuya terlihat risih, pipinya bersemu merah karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian, namun Seijuurou tetap mengurungnya dalam pelukan.

"Sei-kun, malu di lihat orang."

Tetsuya berbisik di telinga suaminya sambil melepaskan diri.

"Biarkan saja."

Bukannya melepaskan , pelukan semakin deratkan. Siapa peduli dengan pikiran orang .

Tetsuya miliknya kan?

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dalam dan mengangkat dagunya agar mata biru itu menatapnya juga.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima aku sebagai kakakmu selama ini, membuat aku memiliki adik yang tidak pernah aku miliki. Terima kasih juga sudah menerima lamaranku, dan menjadi istriku. Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. "

Tetsuya tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar. "I love you too my husband, my lovely brother."

Tamat

Lanjutan di imajinasi masing-masing, saya capek ngetik dan ga ada ide lagi. XD

Ps : Di wattpad ada gambarnya , silahkan berkunjung kalau ingin lihat. XD

Sekiranya di di sini sudah tidak ada penghuninya saya akan pindah dan tidak akan update di sini lagi. :)

Bye~


End file.
